Love Blossomed
by NoemiEliza
Summary: Bella never thought she could fall in love with a boy who she first met in the sandbox at the park, but people change and life has a way of running things for you...
1. prologue chapter 1

**Author's Note: **this is my first story ever written on fanfiction. I have read plenty of fanfics and love them. To whomever reads this please let me know what you think. Everyones opinion is helpful. Good luck and hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight _series. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is my own.

**Prologue:**

I met him when I was just a little girl. Although, at the time, I didn't believe he would ever actually mean anything to me. I just thought of him as the little boy in the sand box that I could play with and hit in the head with a plastic shovel. However, I later found out I was wrong.

**Chapter One:**

High school may seem like a time for new beginnings, first love, and parties, but this is untrue, at least for me, Bella Swan. High school is hell on earth. Every day I wake up and wish that I were home from school. I ache and yearn for the moment when that final bell of the day rings and I can rush out of class, the crowded, loud halls, and go home to my quiet haven with my cat, Eleanor, (yes, I know this sounds pathetic) who does not judge me and who does not care what I look or act like. For me, school is like a never-ending abyss of blackness that I sink deeper into every single day.

Now, I know this sounds quite depressing and not like something you may want to think or read about as of now, but I am only trying to get the truth out for what high school is really like. My story is not really about high school in general though; it is about the experiences that come with it and about Him, the little boy in the sand box with the thick, dark hair and big green eyes. This boy, though, moved to Pennsylvania when I was six; so, it's been about ten years since then.

That little boy in the sandbox and I did not ever have an actual connection per say for we were only about three at the time of our meeting and three years later he moved. Also, around that time period, I started to make friends and since then I have pretty much had the same group of spectacular friends sans the addition of two other amazing people. So, as the last month of school approaches, I cannot wait to get my summer started.

"What's up, nerd herd", Emmettt said as he sits down to our lunch table. This is a weird occurrence as Emmettt usually sits with his girlfriend, Rosalie, at lunch. Rosalie is different from us, she isn't exactly mean but she isn't exactly the kind of person that hangs out with smart nerdy people like my friends and I are. To be honest, I cannot believe Emmettt actually tolerates us for he is sportier than anything. But anyway, Edward, Alice, Angela, Mike, Jessica, and I are all sitting around at lunch being our stupid selves as always. Unfortunately, though, our group has been a little off this year. I realize as I look around the table that it's probably because I am the only one not currently attached at the hip with someone else… I am the only one without a significant other.

Let me fill you in on how this happened. All of my friends were, at one point, single during the start of this school year; we were all just great buddies chilling out together and single. This changed. As the year began, Alice and Edward got together. We all had to go through the vomit-inducing episodes of their bubbling new-found "love". When this happened, Angela, Jessica, and I promised one another that we wouldn't make each other ever go through that when we all got boyfriends. Want to know how well that pack turned out? It didn't. AT ALL. When Angela and Ben started dating we had to go through this process of their constant togetherness and continuous professions of love. And then, the most unlikely two people of our group got together. Jessica and Mike. Although you would never have thought Jessica would go for Mike, she somehow fell hard for him in a way that ripped my heart every time I saw them together. This unthinkable match hit me the hardest of them all. Maybe it was because finally I was the only one without someone and felt betrayed, or possibly, and most likely, it was because I then realized what that tugging in my chest was. It was, as hard to admit as it is that I wanted that kind of special bond with someone like what Jessica and Mike had. Deep down I always knew that I wanted that even though I always told myself I was my own person and happy being single, but in high school being single makes everything that much harder.

I wonder constantly how different it would be if I had a boyfriend to travel through high school with me. I know this seems shallow and I have amazing friends, but I cannot help wishing I had that one boy, like all my friends, to come in and give me that sweet kiss and charming smile secretly telling me of all the little surprises he has up his sleeve to make me smile for a new reason. Always trying to find ways to make that smile he loves so much appear on my face. I want that guy that will always keep me on my toes and who I can always joke around with about anything…

During that day at lunch though, someone caught my eye. Someone that I knew but didn't know. The way he walked with his head held high and a smile so happy that it could make you smile just by seeing it was so familiar it was scary. I turned to ask Alice if she knew who this guy was because it was Alice and she always knew who people were.

"Oh, that's Jasper. He's new but not new. He used to live right by us actually; don't you remember?"

"No, but the name does sound quite familiar…"

I kept thinking about Jasper for the rest of the day. I couldn't get him out of my head; that smile was constantly replaying in my head. That smile…that was it! And then all the memories I had completely left back in my childhood came flooding back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Alright here's the next chapter as you can see. I think you guys will like this chapter; so, keep reading and enjoy thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight _series. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is my own.

**Chapter 2**

That night after I'd had my epiphany, I called Alice to see if she knew more about Jasper.

"Hey girlie, what's crack-a-lackin?" Alice answered

"Oh, not much, I was just wondering about that Jasper guy. Like if he was nice or whatever… because I have to do this project with him." I stumbled trying to play off my question as something other than just a complete need to have to know everything about him.

"Really now," she said in her all-knowing voice, "because you do realize that I'm in practically every one of your classes except your band class and I highly doubt you have to do a group project in band."

"Well, ok, not exactly, but who cares just what's he like?"

"Hmmm…it sounds to me like someone has a little crush."

"It's not like that at all! I am just curious. Can't a girl be curious?"

"Not you, and until you tell me what this is about, I'm not answering any questions."

"Fine, I'll find out myself." I said hanging up in huff. Why did Alice always have to think I liked a boy just because I asked one silly question? I could say practically anything about any guy and she would automatically think I was in love with him. It was so exasperating! However, in this case, I guess she was kind of right. I did kind of like Jasper, but when you think about me liking him it was all just so stupid. I mean I hadn't ever actually had a legitimate conversation with him other than telling him to give me back whatever toy he had taken from me. Plus, on top of all that he'd been gone for almost ten years. So much had changed since then. I had changed; I wasn't that little girl with the pigtails, massive smattering of freckles across my face, and dirt on my overalls. There was no way he was that same little boy I was once kind of friends with either. This whole debacle was just so confusing; I couldn't understand why I would, with one glance, possibly like him so much and I needed to figure that question out soon.

Before I went to school the next morning, I promised myself I would have a conversation with Jasper just so I could finally get him out of my head and hopefully realize that there was nothing at all to possibly like. I don't why I was so dead set against liking him; maybe it was because I wanted to prove to everyone that I could be happy by myself or maybe I just didn't want be turned into a bumbling fool by "love" like all my friends had. Love in high school just didn't seem at all likely, and in a way that kind of saddened me, but it also made me hopeful that I'd be able to find someone in the world outside of Forks. I didn't want someone that knew what some people said about me; that I was "full of myself" and "too smart for her own good". The people that spread those words around made me so angry because I knew _they_ were the ones that were full of themselves. But for all the trouble they put me through that didn't stop me from knowing that no matter what Jasper might possibly have heard about me, I needed to talk to him and soon.

When I finally made it to lunch I was so exhausted from all my classes that I couldn't even think about trying to find Jasper, let alone talk to him. I was going to anyway though. I quickly scanned the cafeteria finding him in the lunch line with a group of _those _girls. You know the girls that are constantly with a new guy, spray tanning five times a week, and spreading rumors like it was a favorite past time of theirs. "Great", I thought as I trudged up to the line, "this will make things so much easier".

I made my way up to Jasper trying to be nonchalant about my approach but failing miserably. I kept bumping into people and people kept pushing back so much so that the graceful introduction I wanted to make was shattered by me being slammed into him. But at least by that point the posse of girls surrounding him was gone.

"Hey there", Jasper said as I tried to compose myself, "that was I nice way to finally get that pesky reacquainted-ness out of the way."

"Reacquainted?" I mumbled

"Of course! We used to be friends when we were kids, remember?" He said with that amazing smile.

"Of course _I _remember. I didn't think _you_ would."

"Ha," he chuckled, "I remember a lot of things."

"Well isn't that something."

"Yeah, so we should catch up. There's that end of the school year picnic, you wanna meet up there on Saturday around 1?"

"Um…" I stumbled in the most graceful of my ways, "well sure, why not. Then you can tell me some of the things you remember." I said trying to be coy but failing. However, at this point I just couldn't stop my mouth. I wanted to say yes to everything that came out of that smiling face of his. I knew I shouldn't bring myself into any sort of relationship, but I was just so intrigued by him.

"Alright, sounds cool. You know," he said curiously, "you are the same as back then."

"What?" I was dumbfounded. I was completely different than when we were little. Absolutely to the tenth degree different.

"I just mean you're still adorable and funny."


End file.
